Brandy
"Not bad. Not bad..." —'Brandy', Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Brandy is one of the characters in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. He only (physically) appears in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6. His creator is Mr-Shin (formerly 090shinsuke090) from DeviantArt, who quit the Happy Tree Friends fandom shortly after this game was released. This makes it the only reason that he only made one appearance. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Brandy's only (physical) appearance is in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6. He is one of the two unlockable playable characters, the other being Izzy. The intro sequence shows Brandy accompanying Princess Allay, only for the duo to be ambushed by Bowser, Lifty, and Shifty. Brandy tries to stop the three baddies only to be frozen by Lifty, resulting in his capture as well. Brandy ends up as one of Bowser's minions and must be fought. Once he becomes playable, Brandy can jump, shoot, and swim, just like the rest of the playable tree friends. His Special Power is the Small Tornadoes, a spread shot involving three tornadoes as projectiles. After defeating Bowser, he can be seen walking home together with the other heroes, Princess Allay, Neena, Tacho, Pop, Cub, and Yoshi in the credits. Other appearances Brandy's grave appears in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, where it can be seen at the Lunavut Cemetery. It is the north-west grave in the cemetery's first area. General information Physical description Brandy is a blue arctic fox and is often shown wearing a red bandana around his neck. Personality Brandy is a cool and funny character, yet mischievous to some of his friends. He used to be susceptible to flip-outs like Flippy, but that is no longer the case. Speech Brandy's voice stands out compared to other playable tree friends as his does not sound squeaky and sounds more fitting for a teenage boy. Justified, as he is 15 years old in this fan series. Powers and abilities In Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, under Bowser's mind control, Brandy is capable of firing multiple mini-tornadoes that are aimed towards the player-controlled tree friend's position. His Special Power also involves tornadoes, but their effects are much more toned down, being a spread shot-type attack that is fired into three directions. Other than that, he shares the same basic abilities as the rest of the playable tree friends such as jumping, shooting, and swimming. Relationships Friends and love interests Brandy is Princess Allay's companion as shown in the intro of Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, but whether they are actually friends, in a special relationship, or just neutral is unknown. He also appears to be willing to work together with Cuddles and company in rescuing Allay once he is freed from Bowser's brainwashing. Foes and rivals Like most tree friends, Brandy is against Bowser and anyone that willingly works under him, including the tree friends Lifty and Shifty. Profiles and statistics ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 *'Power Analyzer screen''' **'Name:' Brandy **'Age:' 15 **'Power:' Small Tornadoes Gallery Sprites brandy6.png|Brandy in HTFA 6. brandyportrait6.png|Brandy's portrait in HTFA 6. Brandy.png|Brandy's full-body portrait as seen in HTFA 6. Quotes *''"Not bad. Not bad..."'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Trivia *Brandy is one of the blue characters. *As shown on Izzy's analyzer machine, he is 15 years old, which makes him the oldest playable main character in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6. That is also a reason why his voice is not squeaky. *He is the only playable character in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 whose special ability is a "spread shot"-type attack. He is later succeeded by Neena in Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land ''and ''Maker. *In the beta version of Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, he shoots fireballs instead of tornadoes during his boss battle. *The only other "grave" cameo of Brandy is in DunamiCoLtd's (HTFMegaman's alternate YouTube channel) preview of the first stage in Happy Tree Friends Adventures Legends, predating Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point by about 6 years. The cause of his permanent death in-universe is never explained, however. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Fan characters Category:Bosses Category:Permanently dead characters Category:Foxes Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Allies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Characters